The Answer to Infection
by Silly4Cilly
Summary: Just because the helicopter came, dosen't mean that they are safe. Please R&R. First fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

"Let's get a helicopter in there, lads."

A lot of things were going through Jim's mind, 'Bloody hell they actually saw us', 'Where are we going now?', 'Are there other parts of the world that aren't infected?' The answers to these questions he needed to know desperately.

"Hi. I'm Harry. Nice to meet you," said the helicopter pilot.

Harry had a shocking resemblance to Maj. West, which made the bunch quite uneasy.

"Hello. I'm Jim. This is Selena and Hannah," Jim said.

"Nice to meet your acquaintance," said Harry

"Where are we off to?" Selena asked.

"London. You three seem like you've been through quite an ordeal. How long have you been out there for?" asked Harry

"At that house, 28 days. I'm not sure over all," replied Jim.

"28 days? That's almost a month," Harry said.

_Yeah_, Hannah thought sarcastically.

"London? We were in London when we heard this broadcast.We went to find it in Manchester. London is deserted. How did we not find you?" Selena quickly said feeling something was off.

Harry responded, "Our base was set up quickly. About two weeks ago, we fixed our radio to pick up any broadcast within a 1,000 km radius. We heard that broadcast. We came out to investigate. We were going to stop looking after next week. You're lucky we found you."

Flying over the rolling hills of England, they saw green stretching on forever. No people, no pollution. It almost seemed as if the infection had never existed.

"Looks like we're running out of fuel, so we are going to go the rest of the way by plane," Harry said calmly.

Where are we landing?" Hannah asked.

"Oh, so you do talk. Right here," Harry responded.

They landed on one of the hills and moved into a small private jet. They flew the rest of the way to London. As they pulled into the airport, they ran over dead bodies of the infected.

"They're dying off."

The stench as they entered the airport was almost unbearable. Loud shrieks filled their ears as they saw more dead infected. They saw an infected run through the halls as Harry quickly pulled out a small handgun. Harry fired once and the infected fell instantly.

"Good shot," Selena said.

"How are we getting away from here?" Jim asked.

Harry held up a pair of keys and said, "With these."

"There is a car outside?" Jim said.

Harry replied with great wit, "No. There is a truck outside."

More shrill screeches filled the airport walls.

"RUN!" Selena screamed.

Although they had the bat, the machete, and the handgun, they did not want to fight these infected in a close distance. They were near the doors and had just gotten off of a plane. They all ran as fast as they could, but soon realized that the doors were electric.

"There's no fucking power!" Selena screamed, "The fucking doors won't fucking open!"

"Just run through it!" said Harry.

"It's fucking glass!" yelled Jim

"Do you want me to go first?" Harry asked

"Hannah!"


	2. Chapter 2

As the infected closed the gap between Hannah and themselves, Jim quickly turned around and helped Hannah on to her feet. She had snagged her coat on a piece of metal sticking out of the wall. Once Jim untangled her, he grabbed her hand and ran as fast as he could. There were only two infected chasing them, so Selena waited for Jim to pass the kiosk. When Jim and Hannah passed her she took a step out and started hacking at the infected. There being only two infected and Selena only being able to battle one at a time, Harry pulled out his handgun. He lifted it and fired three shots. The infected dropped instantly to the ground.

"That was close."

"There's still more." Jim said as several more infected screeched.

"Keep going!" Selena yelled as she ran up to Jim.

As the bunch ran up to the luggage trolleys Hannah took one and wheeled it into the doors.

"Nice!"

"Thanks."

They all ran out of the airport. The silver Land Rover was, strangely, parked right up front. Selena wondered if this entire scenario was planned. As they all piled into the truck, more infected came barreling down the road. The truck's engine wouldn't turn over.

"Hurry up!"

"I'm trying!"

"They're right behind us!"

"Come on. Come on."

"Faster!"

Finally, "Got it!" the truck started and they zoomed out of danger.

As soon as they were far enough away from the mass of infected, Hannah asked, "At the cottage, the infected were dying! Why are there more here?"

"There were more people out here. Ones that we rescued. On the trips back and forth, some got infected. But don't worry. You have me to protect you now."

These last words made Selena cringe. _Why was he saying these things? He continues to quote the soldiers. Did he know them? Is he one of them?_ She was now, more than ever cautious of what she, Jim, and Hannah said and did around this fellow. He wasn't trustworthy.

"We're driving out of London?" Selena said as they headed west on the M4

"Yeah. HQ is over in Binfield." Harry said.

"Binfield?"

"Isn't that what I said?"

"There's nothing out in Binfield, but a garden."

The next 15 miles went by pretty quietly. No one said anything. They all just stayed in their own corner of the car.

Finally, Hannah said, "I'm hungry…"

To that Harry said, "There's a bag in the back. It has a few snacks."

Selena and Jim both looked at each other, remembering back when they met Frank and Hannah.

_You've got no fat on you, and all you've had to eat is sugar, so you're crashing. Unfortunately, there isn't a lot we can do about that except pump you full of pain killers and give you more sugar. As for sugar, Pepsi or Lilt?_

As they turned, leaving the M4, Harry told Selena and Jim to re-arm, and that they would soon be at their destination. Selena and Jim complied. The back seat was full of first-aid materials, weapons, and ammunition. They each took a handgun, a box of ammo for that gun, and their original weapons.

They soon came to a large research facility. It was run down and depressed, but it seemed to be safe. And then she came out. She was a thin Caucasian woman. She had black hair and was wearing black clothes. She came charging at them. She was infected.


End file.
